Feeling Under Spell?
by RyuzakiRyuuga
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura dimantrai untuk menjalani hubungan selama 6 tahun tanpa sadar! Dan kini mereka terbangun dan mendapati diri mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri! Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dua orang yang nyatanya saling benci itu?/Chapter 3 Updated! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Annoying

**_Hai :)_**

_**So, here we are in the first chapter. Moga aja ceritanya not bad ya :D heheh **_

_**Fic ini terinspirasi dari novel metropo karya Mbak Karla M Nashar, Love, Hate and Hocus Pocus**_

_**but, yang mirip cuma dikit kok! sisanya, i'm trying my best to make it as a nice story**_

_**So, let's read and hopefully enjoy this story!**_

* * *

**FEELING UNDER SPELL?**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LOVE, HATE & HOCUS POCUS by Karla M Nashar**

**Warnings : Typos, bad plot, OOC, bad EYD, etc.**

_**Beware, because the spell will make you realize your mistakes!**_

* * *

**.**

**1****st**** Chapter**

**Annoying.**

.

.

.

Kali ini dia benar-benar kesal. Guru tukang pemalas yang mesum tingkat dewa ini benar-benar memancing emosinya.

_Shit! _

Tak adil namanya. Benar-benar seenak jidatnya saja mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

**Tap tap tap.**

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat-cepat. Koridor kantor sekolahnya yang sepi menggema seiring dengan derap langkahnya. Tangannya terkepal didalam saku menahan amarah. Meskipun wajahnya tenang, dari matanya yang sedalam malam itu dapat dilihat api kemarahan yang berkobar.

Kepada siapa? Lihat saja tempat dia menuju sekarang ini.

**BRAK!**

Dalam satu gebrakan dia membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan emosi meskipun yah, orang lain pasti menilai kalau dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi emosianal apapun.

_Poker face as usual._

Udara sejuk langsung menerpa dikarenakan AC yang terpasang didalamnya. Interior minimalis yang mewarnai ruangan ini menjadi terkesan begitu minimalis dengan barang-barang yang dibilang cukup sedikit dikatakan untuk seorang guru. Tentu saja kita tahu seperti ruangan seorang guru pastinya, lain lagi dengan yang satu ini.

Dalam ruangan seluas empat kali lima meter ini terlihat meja kerja lumayan besar yang diatasnya terlihat kosong melompong. Yang ada hanya tempat penampung alat tulis yang terisi dan selembar map diatas meja itu. Hanya itu dan brankas sedang di pojokan ruangan. Ah, dan juga papan nama yang terpasang manis diatasnya.

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Kepala Deputi Kesiswaan**

_Dasar guru pemalas_, batin Sasuke.

Pria berambut perak berusia 30-an yang dimaksudkan kini tengah berdiri bersandar di jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan sepak bola yang terhampar sepi dua lantai di bawah ruangan ini. Matanya yang semula serius terpaku pada buku oranye di genggamannya kini beralih pada sosok yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah kesal di depan meja kerjanya.

Menarik napas pelan, Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk dengan santai di kursi hitam miliknya. Dan kemudian, menimpakan paha kirinya diatas paha kanannya.

Dia menebak semua ini sudah pasti akan terjadi.

Kemudian, Kakashi tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau akhirnya datang. Bahkan lebih cepat dari yang ku duga. Ayo, silahkan duduk!" serunya mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi tepat di seberang meja.

"_Nope. I just want you to explain about this stupid papers. Clearly. Quickly._" ucap Sasuke dingin dengan seraya memperlambat pengucapannya pada dua kata terakhir.

Dia meletakkan map hitam yang sedari tadi ingin dirobeknya ke atas meja Kakashi.

"Oh, tentang acara ini? Kenapa harus aku jelaskan lagi? Semua penjelasannya kan sudah tertulis disini, Sasuke. _Tck, tck tck_.. Kupikir kau ini pintar," Kakashi terkekeh pelan berusaha bercanda namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari lawan bicaranya.

_Wah, aku dicuekin_. Batin Kakashi mengeluh.

Lama Sasuke tak merespon candaan-baca:hinaan-dari Kakashi, kini gurunya hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau duduk dulu."

Sasuke pun menuruti perintah gurunya dengan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Kakashi memulai pembicaraannya.

"Begini, Sasuke. Kau harus mengerti. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan demi kelangsungan acara penting seperti ini. Hanya kau dan Sakura yang menurutku... Memenuhi syarat sebagai pimpinan pengurus dari salah satu _event _terbesar yang sekolah kita pernah adakan. Kau mampu, bahkan kau lebih daripada itu. Jika kalian berdua bekerja sama, semuanya pasti akan sempurna." ujar Kakashi memandang lurus lawan bicara dihadapannya yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini bukan acara ulang tahun seperti yang lalu-lalu, Sasuke. _It's totally different_. Ini ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke-30 sekaligus perayaan kerjasama antara sekolah ini dengan berbagai perusahaan terbaik di negeri ini. Dengan kerja sama ini, kita bisa mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang telah kita capai hingga detik ini. Ini juga demi kelangsungan kita bersama di sekolah ini. Kita semua mau yang terbaik dengan lembaga ini, termasuk kau."

_Dan tentunya aku akan mendapat berbagai pujian sebagai koordinator acara ini_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau mengerti, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar penjelasan orang di hadapannya.

"Banyak siswa yang pandai di sekolah ini. Kau bisa memilih siapapun diantara mereka, tapi jangan aku. _I tell you, I don't give a shit for this._"

Diam-diam Kakashi merutuki anak muridnya yang tergolong cerdas ini dalam hati. Tetap saja, pria bermasker ini tetap berusaha menampilkan wajah memohonnya. Kakashi tahu Sasuke akan menolak. Meskipun cerdas, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka direpotkan oleh hal yang tak akan ada untung baginya sendiri. Beda dengan Sakura yang sudah pasti dengan senang hati mau terlibat dalam kepengurusan_ event _terbesar dari sekolah terbaik di Jepang saat ini. **UHS, Universal High School**. Semua masyarakat Jepang hingga luar negeri tahu sekolah ini. Sekolah menengah atas yang penuh dengan segala modernitas zaman. Arsitektur sekolah yang selalu diperbaharui secara berkala menimbulkan kesan bahwa sekolah ini selalu terkesan baru, padahal nyatanya sudah hampir 30 tahun sekolah ini beroperasi. Sesuai dengan namanya, sekolah ini memang bersifat _universal_ yang berarti menyeluruh. Ada beberapa kelas program internasional yang di tiap-tiap kelasnya pasti ada _guest student _dari berbagai negara, terutama United States, Kanada, Inggris, Jerman dan berbagai negara yang sudah menjalin scholarship program dengan UHS. Begitupun dengan tenaga pengajar yang banyak didatangkan dari luar negeri.

Alasan Kakashi memilih Sasuke dan Sakura juga ada kaitannya terhadap ini. Kedua muridnya yang tergolong cerdas ini masuk dalam _International Class_ yang mana sudah menjamin bahwa mereka memang mampu dalam bidang seperti ini. Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas dan lugas dalam berbicara, sedangkan Sasuke adalah pemuda yang meskipun kelihatannya dingin, tapi begitu cerdas dan sangat cocok dalam memimpin karena kelihaiannya dalam mengambil keputusan bahkan disaat terdesak sekalipun. Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna bila disatukan. Begitulah pemikiran Kakashi.

Sekali lagi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke belum tentu mau begitu saja direpotkan oleh hal seperti ini.

Namun, jangan panggil dia Kakashi kalau dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya meluluhkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai pembicaraan sesama pria sejati. Kau tahu, seorang **pria sejati** takkan pernah menolak permohonan dari pria sejati lainnya yang hampir tua didepannya."

Sasuke kesal jadinya. Dia sangat sensitif dengan topik seperti ini. _Pria sejati_. **A real gentleman**. Seolah-olah guru mesum di hadapannya ini meragukan kredibilitasnya _as a real gentleman_. Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria sejati.

_Yes_! Aku tahu dia tak akan berkutik dengan kata-kataku barusan. Kakashi bersorak dalam hati.

Seringainya terpampang jelas diwajahnya menanggapi respon tampang kesal dari Sasuke.

_Dia tak akan menolak_, Kakashi yakin dalam hatinya.

Detik kemudian, Sasuke merubah wajah kesalnya.

Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian super angkuh.

"_Alright,_ _I'll do it._"

_One more rules, don't ever doubt about his gentle._

_Apa ku bilang?_ Kakashi bersorak lega dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir ini Sasuke selalu mendecih. Dia menaikkan jari tangannya yang putih pucat ke pelipis. Memijitnya perlahan. Dia benar-benar heran dengan perempuan dihadapannya ini.

_Dia ini bodoh atau seleranya yang memang benar-benar payah? _

Berulang kali juga Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan ini dalam hati karena gagasan yang sedari tadi dilontarkan oleh lawan bicaranya ini. _Benar-benar gagasan yang kampungan dan tak sejalan dengan zaman_, pikir Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Hei, kalau kau tak setuju dengan pendapat-pendapatku barusan katakan saja. Tak usah memasang wajah jelek seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya tunggu dulu sampai giliranku berbicara selesai." ujar Sakura kesal dengan rekan setimnya yang sedari tadi selalu memasang tampang sungguh-ide-yang-menjijikkan setiap kali dia mengutarakan berbagai ide brilian yang sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya.

Sasuke berjengit mendangar dua kata yang tadi dilontarkan Sakura padanya.

"_What did you just say? Ugly face?_" Sasuke menatapnya sinis.

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya? Itu memang kenyataanya kok."

"_You_?! Apa kau tak sadar kalau semua gadis menginginkan lelaki **berwajah jelek** seperti aku ini?" Sasuke menggeram dan menekankan pada dua kata yang oh-itu-sangat-tidak-Uchiha.

"Kecuali aku. Dan tolong, kita ini di Jepang. Aku yakin kau bisa bahasa Jepang. Jadi, jangan terlalu sok kebarat-baratan." Sakura mengatakannya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Sasuke yang tak ingin kalah balas malah balas memandang dengan tatapan yang tak kalah meremehkan dari Sakura. Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian yang begitu mengintimidasi siapapun lawan bicaranya. Membuat mereka akan berpikir dua kali sebelum meremehkan _**The Most Wanted : Uchiha Sasuke**_. Siapapun. Kecuali orang abnormal.

Dan Sakura menurut Sasuke adalah orang abnormal.

Mata mereka saling berbicara dalam diam. Pikiran mereka bergulat satu sama lain

_Shit. She's totally annoying_, pikir Sasuke

_Cih, dasar sombong. Orang Jepang yang sok kebarat-baratan. Seperti orang krisis identitas_, pikir Sakura.

Dan masih banyak lagi makian dan hinaan dilontarkan melalui pertandingan saling menatap ini. Dan tampaknya adegan tatap-menatap ini akan berlangsung jadi adegan bunuh-membunuh kalau saja tak ada yang menginterupsi.

**Cklek...**

Terdengar gagang pintu ditarik.

"Permisi! Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_, kalian dipanggil oleh Kaka-" pembicaraan pemuda berambut cokelat ini terhenti ketika dia melihat adegan sepasang muda-mudi yang menurutnya tengah bertatapan mesra. Mata kedua muda-mudi dihadapannya seolah terkunci dan tenggelam satu sama lain. Kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan karena jarak mereka yang terbilang cukup dekat. Dan sepertinya sedikit lagi mereka akan-

Oh, andai saja kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"-Shi-_sensei_.." suaranya terdengar seperti tikus terjepit pintu lemari.

Dia berdehem pelan membersihkan tenggorokannya. Kemudian mengulangi perkataannya lagi supaya dua orang yang duduk dihadapannya dapat menyadari kedatangannya.

"_Ehem_! Maaf mengganggu Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura-_san_ sebelumnya. Tapi, Kakashi-_sensei_ memintaku untuk memanggil kalian berdua keruangannya."

Hening sesaat.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya bersamaan ke arah sosok yang tengah berdiri kaku di pintu.

Terdengar derit suara kursi sebelum Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura dan sang penginterupsi di belakangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sakura pun langsung membereskan meja dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus-lurus orang yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami, Takashi-_san_." Ujar Sakura tersenyum yang anehnya di anggap menyeramkan oleh Takashi seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan tadi.

Takashi yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan secara kikuk.

_Kurasa mereka akan membunuhku karena mengganggu mereka tadi_, pikir Takashi ngeri dan kemudian mengambil langkah seribu dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

* * *

.

.

"Tapi, _sensei_! Aku tetap tak setuju dengan idenya yang terlalu _western_. Kita ini sekolah terbaik di Jepang, sudah sepantasnya pula kita memperkenalkan budaya kita yang kaya terhadap dunia luar." protes Sakura seraya memandang rekan setimnya dengan ujung mata

"_Oh, please... We're not in Nobunaga era, sweetheart_. Kau hanya berusaha menantang globalisasi," ejek Sasuke tanpa menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah menatapnya sangsi.

"Apa kau bilang? Justru globalisasi itu harus dilawan. Jangan seenaknya saja diambil budaya luar. Justru ide-idemu itulah yang dapat membuat sekolah kita turun pamor karena sok kebarat-baratan seperti pencetus idenya."

Sasuke mendengus keras mendengar perkataaan Sakura yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya barusan.

Sakura yang mengetahui kalau Sasuke sebal dengan perkataannya hanya memasang wajah sinis dan kembai menegakkan punggungnya penuh percya diri.

"_Then, what do you expect with this ideas,_ eh? Kalau dengan ide-ide seperti itu, acara yang digadang-gadang sebagai _event_ terbesar di sekolah kita hanya akan sama dengan festival jalanan yang tiap tahunnya diadakan di Jepang. Apa istimewanya?"

_Checkmate_, Sakura. _Checkmate._

Sakura menggeram di tempat duduknya. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi ribuan cara untuk menjambak rambut bokong ayam Sasuke yang para gadis-gadis dianggap seksi itu.

Urgh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

"_Sensei_, kumohon pertimbangkan lagi gagasanku barusan. Kita ini sekolah terbaik di Jepang, bukan sekolah terbaik di Amerika." kali ini Sakura melembutkan suaranya sembari merapikan anak rambutnya yang sedari tadi menjuntai keluar dari ikatan rambutnya.

_Cih, sekarang dia malah menggunakan sisi femininenya untuk merayu Kakashi_. Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tujuan kita adalah menjadi yang terbaik di dunia, bukan hanya di Jepang. Untuk itu, kita harus berpikiran global, jangan sebaliknya. Berpikiran selayaknya _a crazy Japanese freak._" desis Sasuke sembari memandang Sakura dengan ekor mata. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa gadis disampingnya ini adalah _a crazy Japanese freak_ yang dia maksudkan tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyebutku _freak_?!" Sakura kini membalikkan seluruh badannya yang bertumpu di kursi berputar ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"_Did I just mention your name just now?_" Kini Sasuke tengah tertawa mengejek terhadapnya.

**Uh, sial!**

"Tapi jelas-jelas kau memandangku saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Iya, kan?"

"_Nope. You are just over self confidence._"

Mulut Sakura menganga mendengar Sasuke yang menganggapnya terlalu percaya diri barusan.

**Cukup!**

"Hei! Kalau kau tak suka dengan ideku, cukup protes pada ideku saja, jangan terhadapku. Benar-benar tak profesional."

"Siapa bilang? Memang tak salah aku menganggapmu terlalu percaya diri. Dasar gadis aneh,"

"H-hei! Tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

"_Never._"

"Kubilang tarik!"

"_In your dreams._"

"Arrghh... Sasu-"

"SASUKE! SAKURA! Bisakah kalian menghargai kehadiranku yang tepat berada didepan kalian sedari setengah jam yang lalu?"

Oh, kini giliran Kakashi yang emosi. Dia merasa tak dihargai rupanya. Bayangkan saja, dia duduk dihadapan mereka berdua dan berusaha mendengar laporan mereka tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka, dan kedua murid ini hanya beradu mulut selama lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu! Kakashi hampir gila dibuatnya. Telinganya berasa penuh dengan adu pendapat tentang modern-tradisional yang selalu berlangsung tanpa ada tanda kapan berakhirnya.

Sakura dengan gagasannya yang menginginkan acara ulang tahun sekolah layaknya fesival tahunan di Jepang yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik tradisional Jepang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menginginkan acara yang memang kebarat-baratan dengan berbagai pertunjukkan dari seluruh dunia.

Seolah-olah dia tak pernah ada di hadapan mereka.

'Apa gunanya aku jadi guru?' Batin Kakashi mendesah kecewa.

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam.

"_Go-gomen, sensei_.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap guru dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Mencoba menahan emosinya sesaat.

"Oke, baiklah. Setidaknya tahan nafsu kalian untuk saling membunuh di saat ini. Ingat, kalian berdua adalah rekan disini. Cobalah untuk bekerjasama sampai acara ini selesai dengan sukses. Aku tak ingin dicap sebagai koordinator yang gagal. Begitupun dengan kalian, bukan? Aku yakin kalian tak ingin reputasi kalian rusak karena acara ini akan berantakan. Apalagi dengan alasan karena kedua ketuanya saling membunuh selagi berdiskusi. Kalian, paham?" kali ini Kakashi benar-benar tak ingin mendengar perdebatan yang lebih lama lagi. Setengah jam tadi dirasa sudah cukup untuknya.

Keduanya mengangguk. Kakashi yang melihatnya menarik napas lega.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti saja saranku. Lima puluh persen dari acara bersifat tradisional, dan sisanya bersifat _western_. Isilah dengan apa-apa yang telah kalian berdua sampaikan tadi."

**Apa?**

"Tapi, _sense_-"

"Tidak ada komentar. _Meeting_ kita selesai. Kembali ke ruang rapat dan diskusikan dengan anggota panitia kalian. Besok kuterima laporan bersihnya. Dan ingat, tanpa perdebatan." putus Kakashi mengakhiri seluruh pembicaraan yang berlangsungsembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Kedua siswa dihadapannya terlihat ingin protes, namun mengurungkan kembali niatnya setelah melihat tampang _sensei_ mereka yang sudah benar-benar tak ingin bernegosiasi lebih jauh.

Mereka hanya terduduk diam di kursi masing-masing, hingga...

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, eh?"

Dengan berat hati Sasuke dan Sakura melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Kakashi.

Keduanya hendak melangkah ketika menyadari bahwa mereka melangkah bersamaan. Tak terima dengan kenyataan itu, keduanya malah sama-sama memberhentikan langkahnya.

Kini mereka malah saling menatap dengan sengit. Dan percayalah, jika bisa, kau pasti bisa melihat percikan api dari kedua pasang mata mereka.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, eh?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Kau harus sadar bahwa dari tadi kau menghalangi jalanku."

"_Ladies first, remember_?" Sakura mengejek sambil menirukan aksen Sasuke dikala berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"Silahkan saja. Aku juga tak sudi berjalan berdampingan denganmu." jawab Sasuke dingin sembari memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat-cepat. Seakan tak ingin berada dekat Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

_Dasar laki-laki yang menyebalkan_! Pikir Sakura kesal sambil membanting-banting kakinya seolah ingin merobohkan bangunan megah sekolahnya hanya dengan kedua kakinya.

_Woman. Why them always annoying?_ Pikir Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rapat panitia.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Entah apa yang terjadi besok harinya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

Yap, ini chapter pertama! Sekali lagi, ini belum menyentuh cerita sebenarnya. Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya aku ingin sedikit berlama-lama dengan awal kisah.

Chapter berikutnya barulah konflik pertama dimulai, tepat pada cara ultah UHS.

Dan maaf kalo untuk percakapn dalam bahasa Inggris aku buat _italic_supaya lebih dimengerti. Aku juga yakin semua pasti mengerti kok artinya apa (:

So, Mind to R n R?

Sincerely,

RyuzakiRyuuga


	2. Chapter 2 : How It Began

Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan chapter ke dua! Baru nyadar aku, ternyata ada yang bingung yah dengan jalan ceritanya. Haha.. Tak apalah, lagian emang gitu kok tujuannya. Maksudku menulis hanya untuk menghibur para readers sekalian, especially for SasuSaku fans! :D

again, this fic is inspired by Love, Hate and Hocus-Pocus by Karla M Nashar

_So, here we are in in the second chapter. Let's read and hopefully enjoy this story!_

Arigatou!

* * *

**FEELING UNDER SPELL?**

**DISCLAIMER** : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LOVE, HATE & HOCUS POCUS **by** Karla M Nashar

**Warnings** : Typos, bad plot, OOC, AU and etc.

_**B**__eware, __**b**__e__c__ause __**t**__he __**s**__pells __**w**__ill __**m**__a__k__e __**y**__o__u __**r**__eali__z__e __**y**__o__u__r __**m**__i__s__takes!_

* * *

**2****nd**** Chapter**

**How it began...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hello guys! Are you ready for tomorrow night? **_

_**I hope you guys ready for the greatest, biggest, and the most wonderful night for us!**_

_Tentu saja, semua siswa pasti sudah mengetahui tentang acara __**30**__**th**__** Anniversary**__ sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. _

_Semua bergembira! Para guru, para tata usaha, para relasi, dan bahkan kita sebagai siswa turut bersukacita dengan acara ini._

_Suatu bocoran untuk kalian, teman-teman..._

_Acara besok malam tidak hanya menampilkan pertunjukan yang sudah kita lihat sebelumnya. Tapi, akan ada berbagai pertunjukan dari berbagai belahan dunia yang disumbang oleh para relasi sekolah ini yang tentu saja berasal dari luar negeri! Tak hanya itu, akan ada banyak wartawan dari berbagai media yang akan meliput kemegahan acara kita malam ini! Luar biasa, bukan?_

_Sebelum kita bersuka ria untuk acara besok malam, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kita berterima kasih kepada pihak yang sudah bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk acara ini. Mau tahu siapa mereka? _

_**Here it's behind of the stage staffs!**_

_Hatake Kakashi : Koordinator acara_

_Uchiha Sasuke : Ketua panitia_

_Haruno Sakura : Wakil Ketua Panitia_

_Yamanaka Ino beserta staf : Bagian Acara_

_Hyuuga Neji beserta staf : Bagian Perlengkapan_

_Akimichi Chouji beserta staf : Bagian Konsumsi_

_Yakushi Kabuto beserta staf : Bagian Dokumentasi_

_Uzumaki Naruto beserta staf : Bagian Periklanan dan Sponsor_

_Yap, itulah mereka. (Sejujurnya banyak, cuma karena halaman ini tidak mencukupi, maka ini saja yang dapat kami lakukan.)_

_Karena itu, persiapkanlah dirimu untuk besok! Kostum bebas! Apa yang sudah kalian persiapkan teman-teman?_

_**Girls**__, berdandanlah secantik mungkin sehingga para laki-laki akan menganga ketika melihatmu! __**And boys**__, buatlah para gadis-gadis terpukau dengan kegagahan kalian!_

_**Trust me, because this event will always make you remember your high school moments when you growing old.**_

_**Prepare yourself, guys!**_

_**Universal High School, Think global!**_

-UHS Magazines, terbitan Rabu 21 Agustus 2013-

.

.

* * *

Keduanya tertidur di meja ruang rapat panitia yang berada tepat di lantai tiga gedung utama UHS. Layar iMac yang terletak di hadapan mereka masih menyala. Lembaran-lembaran kertas berserakan di bawah meja dan lantai sekitar mereka, ada yang masih rapi namun ada yang sudah lecek karena diremas-remas. Berbagai jenis bungkusan cemilan yang sudah kosong terhampar bebas diatas meja berwarna hitam itu. Dua gelas kopi yang sudah habis terletak sedikit jauh dari laptop yang ada di atas meja. Hanya menyisakan ampas hitam pekat didasar gelas.

Kemudian datanglah dua orang lainnya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis yang bercepol dua.

"Sakura, ayo bangun."

"Oi, Teme. Cepat bangun."

Tenten dan Naruto kini tengah menggoyang pelan bahu kedua orang yang tengah tertidur sedari tadi. Namun percuma, sama sekali tak terlihat pergerakan berarti dari Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya tengah terlelap dalam posisi berhadapan dengan kepala yang tertempel dengan meja. Jarak yang cukup dekat, kalau dilihat.

Mereka berdua mengerti kalau Sasuke dan Sakura pasti sangat kelelahan karena seharian bekerja dalam ruangan yang dingin karena AC ini. Menjelang subuh, keduanya dihubungi untuk segera datang ke sekolah karena rapat mendadak yang diadakan bersama dengan petinggi sekolah. Sungguh acara yang merepotkan kalau dirasa. Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu seharian disini untuk mengerjakan berbagai hal yang kurang dan dirasa belum tepat untuk acara ulang tahun UHS yang akan diadakan beberapa saat lagi.

Sekarang, matahari sudah bergerak ke paraduannya. Dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam lagi, acara yang diketuai mereka berdua akan segera dimulai.

Dan keduanya masih tertidur.

Beruntunglah sebelumnya Sasuke dan Sakura di pihaknya sendiri sudah menghubungi sahabat-sahabat mereka untuk mempersiapkan pakaian untuk dipakai nantinya.

_Dress ala_ kimono untuk Sakura dan _Armani suit_ untuk sang Uchiha.

Kini tugas Tenten dan Naruto adalah membangunkan kedua sahabatnya ini. Tak ada pilihan lain meskipun Sasuke dan Sakura adalah orang-orang yang cukup temperamen, mereka berdua harus melakukannya.

Ya, tak ada cara lain.

Jangan sampai mereka semua terlambat untuk acara nanti.

"WOI! SAKURA-_CHAN_, SASUKE-_TEME_, BANGUN! ACARA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"_H-hei_! Kau ini kalau mau berteriak bilang-bilang dulu! Aku kan jadi kaget juga, Naruto!" giliran Tenten yang berseru karena kaget. Bagaimana tidak kalau ada orang yang berteriak layaknya jarak kalian berdua adalah seratus meter, toh nyatanya tak sampai satu meter.

"Hehe.. Habis kalau tidak begitu, aku tak yakin bisa membangunkan mereka berdua." Naruto menyengir dengan salah satu tangannya yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tenten hanya memasang wajah kesal terhadap pemuda bertampang polos dihadapannya ini.

Namun kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga tindakan Naruto. Membangunkan kedua orang ini harus pakai tenaga ekstra. Begitulah yang dipikir Tenten sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua makhluk dihadapan Naruto dan Tenten mulai bergerak membuka kedua pasang mata mereka yang terasa sangat berat.

Disaat kedua mata mereka terbuka, yang dilihat adalah orang yang dianggap rivalnya sendiri. Dan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat! Dan ingat, saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Sedetik kemudian kontan mereka berdua menyingkir dari atas kursi yang sedari tadi mereka pakai untuk bekerja dan tidur. Lalu saling melemparkan tatapan menuduh yang seolah-olah mengatakan, "_Gara-gara dia nih, jadi ketiduran!_".

Kedua orang lainnya yang sedari tadi berdiri sedikit jauh, malah sama-sama bingung dengan adegan tadi.

_Maksudnya apa pakai loncat-loncat segala dari kursi?_

"Tenten, jam berapa ini?" tanya Sakura setelah sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa kantuk yang menerpa.

"Sudah jam tujuh, Sakura. Acara akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Kita harus segera bergegas." jawab Tenten.

"Iya, _teme_! Aku tak ingin kehilangan momen-momen berhargaku bersama Hinata-_chan_ hanya karena membantu membawa pakaianmu sedari tadi" giliran Naruto yang merana.

"Ah, aku lupa! Ayo, Tenten kita harus bergegas ke toilet wanita." Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan diekori oleh Tenten dibelakangnya.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang nampaknya belum sadar seutuhnya dari rasa kantuk.

"_TEME_! Apa lagi sih yang kau tunggu?"

Ugh, dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar sekarang.

"Hn."

Yeah, akhirnya!

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

_You are extremely awesome as usual, Uchiha Sasuke_. Batinnya puas dengan penampilannya malam ini.

Kira-kira berapa gadis lagi yang ingin kau buat pingsan malam ini, eh?

Rambut _raven_nya ditata dengan _styling gel_ yang membuatnya semakin terlihat segar malam ini. Tubuh tegapnya berbalut _Armani suit_ berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Membuatnya terlihat bagaikan kilauan mutiara ditengah pekatnya malam. Memang mulai dari setelan jas, sepatu, hingga parfum Sasuke lebih memilih _Armani_, buatan desainer favoritnya. Meskipun mahal, namun jumlah itu bukan apa-apa dimata Sasuke.

Demi penampilan, apa sih yang tidak bisa dibeli?

_Hell yeah, he's ready for the party now!_

Setelah puas mematut pantulan dirinya yang tanpa cela di cermin, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari toilet pria.

Pada saat bersamaan, dari toilet wanita yang terletak berseberangan dengan toilet pria turut terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis dengan balutan _dress_ ala kimono bernuansa merah marun dengan gradasi kelopak berguguran di bahu itu terlihat sangat pas melekat di tubuh indahnya. Potongan _dress _yang memang menampilkan paha jenjang Sakura membuatnya kian terlihat seksi. Rambutnya yang dibuat bergelombang membingkai manis wajah indahnya. Wajahnya hanya dipoles _make-up_ tipis, namun tetap saja membuatnya semakin menarik untuk selalu dipandang.

_Don't be stupid_! Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran yang dianggapnya konyol tadi.

Ia kemudian hanya memberikan tatapan dingin terhadap rekannya itu.

Memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan bersama-sama ke tempat pesta.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa ternyata partnernya itu memang sangat tampan dan _err_-seksi malam ini.

_Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Sakura_. Batinnya

.

.

* * *

_Sim salabim!_

_...__And the __spells spreading around you!_

* * *

_Plok.. Plok.. Plok.._

Tepuk tangan menggema di_ ballroom_ Universal High School. Baru saja, Kepala Sekolah UHS Senju Tsunade menyalakan alarm yang menandakan bahwa acara 30th _Anniversary of UHS_ dimulai. Diikuti dengan iringan musik menghentak dari orkestra para siswa-siswi berbakat di UHS, tirai merah raksasa di atas panggung utama bergerak terbuka ke arah sisi yang berlawanan.

Seketika riuh rendah tepuk tangan para tamu undangan dari semua golongan terdengar tatkala melihat kemegahan panggung acara.

Bagaimana tidak kalau undangan mencapai dua ribu orang?

Lampu sorot berkelap-kelip bergantian menyorot ke arah tulisan raksasa di dinding panggung utama yang bertuliskan tinta keemasan **THE 30****th**** ANNIVERSARY OF UNIVERSAL HIGH SCHOOL : THINK GLOBAL!** beriringan dengan musik pengantar orkestra yang senantiasa mengalun membujuk mulut para penonton untuk terus menganga.

_Extraordinary incredible unforgettable moment._

Acara pembukaan yang sungguh meriah.

Di tempatnya masing-masing, Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum puas. Bersyukur bahwa pembukaan acara sangat luar biasa dan mengundang antusiasme para undangan. Semua orang sudah menebak bahwa acara yang ditampilkan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih meriah daripada pembukaan tadi.

Dekorasi _modern Japanese_ menyelimuti _ballroom_ raksasa UHS ini.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, malam ini menjadi sangat istimewa karena berbagai perusahaan relasi UHS dari luar negeri menyumbangkan atraksi dan acara-acara menarik dari negara mereka masing-masing.

Ada Tango and Hispanic Dance dari mitra di Amerika Latin. Teenagers K-POP dari Korea Selatan. Opera Drama Musical dari Amerika Utara. Gypsy Musical Show dari Eropa. Dan masih banyak acara-acara lain yang luar biasa hebatnya.

Ditambah lagi pertunjukkan dari siswa-siswi berbakat dari UHS. Opera, _Hip-hop dance_, drama musikal, klub bela diri, paduan suara, _drum corps_, dan berbagai macam pertunjukan yang tak kalah menarik.

Semua pertunjukan itu menambah kebahagiaan semua orang pada malam ini. Tiap pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan membuat bibir setiap orang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Membuat setiap insan dalam ballroom itu tak henti-hentinya bertepuk tangan. Siapapun itu, tua-muda, gemuk-kurus, tinggi-pendek, selalu tersenyum dan bergerak seiring dengan alunan musik yang tiada pula berhenti.

_Everybody is have fun tonight._

Yang paling berbahagia tentu saja para panitia acara ini. Mereka semua tak menyangka acara ini benar-benar menjadi _event_ terbesar sekolah mereka. Kakashi yang duduk di kursi VIP berkali-kali menerima pujian dari kepala sekolah mengenai kinerjanya yang bagus sebagai koordinator acara.

Dan tengok saja si ketua dan wakil ketua panitia acara ini.

Uchiha Sasuke yang dikerubungi para gadis-gadis menor yang terus saja berusaha merayunya di pojok kiri _ballroom_. Bersyukurlah dia tidak sampai dicakar malam ini, kalau iya maka hilang sudah ketampanannya.

Haruno Sakura yang dikagumi para lelaki karena dirinya yang benar-benar beda malam ini. _She's totally beautiful tonight_. Begitulah anggapan para pemuda-pemuda ini. Dia sendiri sampai kewalahan menanggapi rayuan para lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Mereka berdua adalah pusat perhatian dari teman-temannya.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

Saling berjabat tangan. Ribuan ucapan selamat dan terima kasih.

Semua pihak memuji-muji hasil kerja keras mereka berdua. Tangan mereka sedari tadi tak berhenti dijabat silih berganti dari pihak dalam maupun luar sekolah mereka. Dan tentu saja, rasa bangga membumbung dalam diri keduanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Berminggu-minggu bekerja keras sungguh tak sia-sia.

Undangan bahagia, para panitia bernapas lega. Semuanya larut dalam canda tawa kebahagiaan.

Tiba-tiba lampu ballroom dipadamkan.

Terdengar helaan napas kaget dan beberapa jeritan. Tak usah ditanya, sudah pasti perempuan yang menjerit.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ini. Kesalahan teknis ataukah...?

_Wuusss...!__!_

Seketika lampu sorot kecil menyala dan menyorot ke titik kecil ditengah panggung utama. Asap putih memenuhi atas panggung.

Terlihat sesosok tubuh misterius yang menunduk di atas panggung utama.

Semua undangan memalingkan pandangannya pada panggung tersebut. Gelas dan makanan yang sedari tadi dipegang telah dilupakan. Setiap pasang mata terfokus pada sosok misterius itu.

Menit kemudian terdengar musik magis yang mengalun pelan dan merambat menyelimuti pendengaran setiap orang.

Sosok misterius diatas panggung bergerak maju perlahan membuat semua orang sekali menghela napas kaget.

_Cring.. Cring.. Cring.. _

Terdengar bunyi lonceng.

Sesaat kemudian beberapa lampu sorot turut menerangi sosok di atas panggung itu.

Seorang wanita tua. Berpakaian gelap. Misterius.

Kain pengikat kepala. Anting bulat besar. Gelang-gelang etnik.

Sandal kulit yang melilit kaki. Kalung dengan bandul koin perunggu besar. Rok cokelat berumbai hingga mata kaki.

Tatapan yang tajam.

Dan lonceng kecil yang menjuntai di sela-sela genggaman tangan rentanya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi tiap undangan yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

_Cring.. Cring.. Cring.._

Sekali lagi lonceng di genggaman wanita gipsy tua mengeluarkan suara khasnya.

"_Ladies and gentleman_..." suara serak wanita tua itu memecah keheningan. Membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya sembari kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap-tiap sudut _ballroom_ seolah-olah berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa ini bukanlah pertunjukkan sulap murahan yang biasa ditampilkan di televisi.

"...malam ini, bukanlah malam yang biasa. Sekian lama, pada akhirnya _Venus_ dan _Mars_ berada pada posisi yang sama. Pada satu garis lurus. Sekian lama, dan akhirnya sang Dewi_ Aphrodite_ bangkit dari paraduannya dan bersatu dengan _Ares_, cintanya. Malam ini, adalah malam sang dewi cinta dan dewa perang. Malam ini, adalah malam yang harus dipenuhi dengan cinta. Malam ini, adalah malam dimana air dan api tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pasangan. Malam ini, kenyataan dan mimpi adalah satu! Jangan ada BENCI! Sekali lagi, jangan penuhi jiwa kalian dengan rasa benci pada malam ini. Melainkan penuhilah dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan."

"Karena jika tidak.." dia menghentikan sejenak perkataannya.

Membuat semua orang otomatis menahan napas mereka masing-masing tanpa sadar.

"_BEWARE! Because the spells will make you realize your mistakes_.. Jiwa yang dipenuhi dengan permusuhan akan diberikan pelajaran sebagaimana mestinya. _Again, BEWARE! The spel__ls__ will make you realize your mistakes.. Tonight.. _"

Hening seketika.

Perasaan semua orang terhanyut oleh kata-kata sang gipsy tua yang begitu sarat akan makna. Semuanya tenggelam dalam perkataan penuh nasihat, ancaman, ramalan yang penuh daya magis bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan pada tatapan sang wanita tua itu.

Lonceng ajaib sang gipsy tua kembali berdenting.

_Cring.. _

Jiwa dan perasaan semua orang di _ballroom_ itu seakan tertarik oleh magnet transparan yang diciptakan oleh setiap kata yang keluar dari pusat perhatian saat ini.

Semua orang..

Kecuali..

Kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dan..

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha..!"

Seketika tawa yang bersumber dari keduanya membelah keheningan bernuansa magis yang sedari tadi tercipta dalam ruangan tersebut.

Meruntuhkan segala selimut magis yang menghanyutkan tiap perasaan orang-orang dalam _ballroom_ tersebut.

Keduanya kini tengah tertawa ditempatnya masing-masing. Sangat aneh memang melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa selepas itu.

Tapi satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan.

Bagi mereka berdua si _gipsy_ tua di atas panggung ini benar-benar hal yang konyol. Dari mulai gaya berpakaiannya, hingga perkataannya yang benar-benar _ridiculous_!

Apa itu tadi? Tentang dewa-dewi, kebencian, dan terakhir..

Cinta?!

Hah, sekali lagi itu memang **konyol**.

Kini si wanita _gipsy_ tengah menggeram di tempatnya menatap kedua orang yang mengacaukan pertunjukannya dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar dimatanya. Sudah jelas dia sangat tersinggung, dia merasa benar-benar tak dihargai!

Detik kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar ke atas. Membiarkan lonceng yang menjuntai dilengannya berbunyi tiada henti. Asap putih kembali memenuhi ruangan. Tangannya yang tadi terangkat kini bergantian menunjuk ke dua arah yang berbeda.

Ke arah dua orang tak sopan yang barusan menertawakannya...

"_BEWARE! For you will feel the magic from now! The spell will make you realize your mistakes.._" desisnya penuh amarah.

_Wuuuss__...__!_

Lampu sorot berkelap-kelip, belasan orang muncul dari belakang panggung dengan pakaian-pakaian yang unik dan menarik. Lampu _grand ballroom_ kembali dinyalakan. Seketika semua orang bernapas lega.

_Oh.._ Ternyata ini adalah acara persembahan Gypsy Musical Show dari Eropa. Pertunjukkan mereka resmi dimulai. Riuh tepuk tangan mulai bergema di seisi _ballroom_.

Para undangan dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan drama musikal bernuansa gipsy Eropa yang dibuat sangat indah dan unik tersebut. Tapi tentu saja, yang paling berkesan adalah pembukaan Gypsy Musical Show tadi.

Sang wanita _gip__s__y_ tua dan lonceng ajaibnya yang kini sudah tak terlihat dimanapun.

_Namun..._

Tak seorangpun menyadari kedua insan yang kini tengah dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa ditempat mereka berdiri.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kini kedua pasang mata mereka tengah bertemu dengan perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi mengaduk-aduk perut mereka.

Dan kini keduanya tengah tersenyum satu sama lain. Sang lelaki mendekat ke tempat sang gadis berdiri. Dia tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan si gadis yang bebas kemudian mengecupnya lembut hingga yang dikecup tangannya tersipu malu.

Keduanya pun berbaur dengan pesta yang meriah tanpa pernah melepaskan genggaman satu sama lain.

Jauh di pojok ruangan, mata tajam sang gipsy tua tengah menatap sinis penuh kemenangan.

_I warned you before..._

.

.

.

_Sim salabim!_

_... And now, the spells is working!_

_._

"HAH!"

Sakura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa dia seakan mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh yang menyeramkan. Dia berusaha menegakkan kembali punggungnya yang seakan mau remuk.

Pandangannya masih mengabur. Otak cerdasnya kini berusaha menelaah satu persatu apa yang telah terjadi.

Melihat ke sekelilingnya, dia kembali merasa aneh.

Tunggu dulu..

Tempat ini bukanlah kamarnya. Namun entah kenapa dia tak merasa asing dengan lingkungan ini.

Sesuatu terjadi. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi sekelebat bayangan-bayangan yang tak asing. Membuatnya semakin pusing.

Bayangan-bayangan itu bergerak perlahan seperti _puzzle_ yang hendak disatukan dalam pikirannya.

Kemudian, terdengar erangan pelan dari sampingnya. Pelan namun memberikan efek sengatan listrik seribu volt ke sekujur tubuh Sakura.

Dia panik seketika. Tak berani menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada tepat disampingnya.

_Jangan menoleh.. Jangan menoleh.._

Sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah sumber suara. Seketika seperti ada palu raksasa yang memukul kepalanya.

Mulutnya menganga lebar. Sebelah tangannya dipakai untuk menutupi mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga lebar. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidur disampingnya namun dia sendiri tak menyadarinya?!

_Kami-sama.._

Tubuh yang putih bagai porselen. Rambut _raven_nya yang tengah teracak-acak. Lelaki itu tidur dengan memamerkan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

_Tunggu.._

Tanpa sehelai benangpun?!

Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat bagaikan pelari estafet. Takut-takut dia melirik ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Kini sosok disampingnya bergerak perlahan. Menegakkan badannya dan bersandar di bantal empuk. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Sedetik kemudian dia menoleh, dan..

"AAARGGHHHH!"

Keduanya menjerit histeris seketika. Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa ada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan rivalnya sendiri?

Dan satu lagi, dalam keadaan bugil?!

"_What the hell are you doing in my room? In my bed?_" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya sembari menarik selimut tipis putih di dekatnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sakura tak mau kalah. Secepat mungkin dia ikut menarik selimut yang di pegang Sasuke.

Ayolah.. Mana mungkin dia mau saja memamerkan tubuh polosnya kepada lelaki yang bahkan dia anggap rival.

Kepanikan jelas terpancar diwajah keduanya. Kejadian ini sungguh tak masuk akal!

"Berikan padaku!" kini giliran Sakura yang menjerit panik karena tak berhasil menutupi tubuhnya.

Dia berusaha menarik selimut di tangan Sasuke. Dan..

_Breeet!_

Robeklah selimut yang tak berdosa itu.

Keduanya bertatapan kaget. Namun, sedetik kemudian mereka sama-sama mengambil sobekan selimut yang sudah terbagi dua itu dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh masing-masing.

Keduanya kembali bertatapan tajam. Hendak melemparkan tuduhan satu sama lain. Pelakunya pasti salah satu diantara mereka berdua.

_Pasti dia merayuku saat pesta malam itu_, pikir Sasuke.

_Pasti dia menaruh sesuatu di minumanku saat di pesta_, pikir Sakura.

Tunggu..

PESTA?!

Seketika bayangan-bayangan aneh itu memenuhi kepala mereka. Berputar-putar layaknya potongan film lama. Awalnya kabur, namun lama-kelamaan semua menjadi cukup jelas.

_Sangat jelas._

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapan wajahnya yang tanpa cela itu. Matanya membelalak kaget seketika. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sakura ketika melihat benda putih indah yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Kembali bayangan-bayangan itu melintas kepala mereka. Melengkapi tiap potongan teka-teki yang terasa hilang sedari tadi. Membenarkan arah pada dua orang yang tengah tersesat pikirannya...

Pesta ulang tahun sekolah enam tahun lalu.

Kuliah mereka berdua di Amerika Serikat.

Pekerjaan yang sama sebagai manajer di Uchiha Corporation.

Pertunangan setahun lalu.

Pernikahan dua minggu yang lalu.

_That's beautiful honeymoon __i__n Paris.._

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu. Semua itu seakan mengingatkan mereka kalau ini bukanlah mimpi buruk, tapi ini adalah kenyataan.

Mereka bukan lagi siswa SMA berusia 16 tahun. Mereka berdua kini adalah orang dewasa yang berusia 22 tahun dan bekerja bersama-sama sebagai manajer di bawah pimpinan Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Namun semuanya tetap terasa aneh.

Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan enam tahun penuh cinta dengan perempuan disampingnya namun sekarang semua pengalaman itu bagaikan mimpi?

_Tak ada yang namanya cinta disini! _Disebelahnya Sakura meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Tidak_, ini sama sekali tidak benar. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama termangu ditempatnya masing-masing. **Seolah-olah mereka menjalani berbagai tahapan hubungan dalam enam tahun itu tanpa sadar.**

Ya, benar. Tanpa sadar.

Sakura sendiri sudah hampir menangis ditempatnya.

Sasuke hanya duduk dengan menatap kosong lantai dihadapannya.

_SHIT! Ini benar-benar gila!_

_._

_._

**To be Continued.**

_._

_That's it! What do you think, readers?_

Sekali lagi _gomen_ kalau jelek :)

_Thanks for reading!_

Salam,

RyuzakiRyuuga


	3. Chapter 3 : An Agreement

_Here is the third chapter!_

_Maaf kalo chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan.._

_And again over again, this fic is inspired by Love Hate & Hocus-Pocus_ _created by_ Karla M Nashar.

_Let's read and hopefully enjoyed this story! (:_

_._

**FEELING UNDER SPELL?**

DISCLAIMER : **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Love, Hate & Hocus-Pocus **by** Karla M Nashar

**Warnings** : Typos, bad plot, OOC, AU , and etc.

_**Beware, because the spells is working now!**_

**.**

**.**

**In the last chapter...**

.

Keduanya kembali bertatapan tajam. Hendak melemparkan tuduhan satu sama lain. Pelakunya pasti salah satu diantara mereka berdua.

_Pasti dia merayuku saat pesta malam itu_, pikir Sasuke.

_Pasti dia menaruh sesuatu di minumanku saat di pesta_, pikir Sakura.

Tunggu..

PESTA?!

Seketika bayangan-bayangan aneh itu memenuhi kepala mereka. Berputar-putar layaknya potongan film lama. Awalnya kabur, namun lama-kelamaan semua menjadi cukup jelas.

_Sangat jelas._

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapan wajahnya yang tanpa cela itu. Matanya membelalak kaget seketika. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sakura ketika melihat benda putih indah yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Kembali bayangan-bayangan itu melintas kepala mereka. Melengkapi tiap potongan teka-teki yang terasa hilang sedari tadi. Membenarkan arah pada dua orang yang tengah tersesat pikirannya.

Pesta ulang tahun sekolah enam tahun lalu.

Kuliah mereka berdua di Amerika Serikat.

Pekerjaan yang sama sebagai manajer di Uchiha Corporation.

Pertunangan setahun lalu.

Pernikahan dua minggu yang lalu.

_That's beautiful honeymoon in Paris.._

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mengingat kenangan-kenangan itu. Semua itu seakan mengingatkan mereka kalau ini bukanlah mimpi buruk, tapi ini adalah kenyataan.

Mereka bukan lagi siswa SMA berusia 16 tahun. Namun semuanya tetap terasa aneh. Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan enam tahun penuh cinta dengan perempuan disampingnya namun sekarang semua pengalaman itu bagaikan mimpi?

_Tak ada yang namanya cinta disini! _Disebelahnya Sakura meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _Tidak_, ini sama sekali tidak benar. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama termangu ditempatnya masing-masing. Seolah-olah mereka menjalani berbagai tahapan hubungan dalam enam tahun itu tanpa sadar.

Ya, benar. Tanpa sadar.

Sakura sendiri sudah hampir menangis ditempatnya.

Sasuke hanya duduk dengan menatap kosong lantai dihadapannya.

_SHIT! Ini benar-benar gila!_

.

.

.

**3****rd**** Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**An Agreement.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya masih terdiam dan termangu di tempatnya masing-masing. Otak cerdas keduanya berusaha memikirkan betapa konyol dan tidak masuk akal semua kejadian ini.

Bagaimana bisa?

Entah kenapa semua kenangan enam tahun yang sedari tadi bergerilya di kepala mereka seakan-akan berkata bahwa semua ini nyata. Dan bukanlah sekedar mimpi seperti pemikiran mereka, mungkin lebih tepat harapan mereka.

Segala hal yang mereka lewati bersama sangat jelas melekat di benak mereka. Bagai jamur yang memenuhi tiap inci pikiran dan hati kedua orang yang tengah tersesat dalam belantara luas.

Masa-masa pacaran mereka dulu dari bangku SMA, saking mesranya sampai-sampai disebut _The Best Couple of The Year_ oleh teman-teman mereka. Bagaimana tidak kalau dimana ada Sasuke pasti ada Sakura.

Begitupun sebaliknya.

Sang tuan putri selalu menunggu pangeran tercintanya bermain basket hingga selesai. Ketika selesai, mereka berdua akan pulang bersama sambil berangkulan. Selalu begitu tiap saat.

Hingga kuliah mereka berdua di Amerika Serikat. Bahkan keduanya memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat yang sama selain karena alasan kampus yang bagus dan memadai, alasan lainnya adalah karena mereka tak ingin terpisah satu sama lain. Orangtua keduanya pun sangat mendukung hubungan mereka yang sudah sangat lengket itu.

Wow.. Romantis, bukan?

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mengingat betapa romantisnya hubungan mereka berdua dalam _ketidaksadaran_ mereka.

Dia mengulang-ulang kata itu dalam hati.

Ketidaksadaran._ Unconsciousness_.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Ah, dan lamaran itu! Sungguh momen yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidup.

Permintaan tulus oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Haruno Sakura agar menjadi pendamping hidupnya selamanya.

Untuk mencintainya selamanya.

Tanpa syarat.

Di bawah langit musim semi Jepang yang bertaburan bintang. Ditemani hembusan angin bernapaskan helaian-helaian kelopak bunga sakura. Sepasang _onyx_ yang menatap penuh harap. Air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir di kedua pipi ranum sang gadis. Bibir yang saling bersentuhan..

Semua canda tawa, sentuhan, pelukan dan ciuman penuh cinta itu benar-benar terjadi?

_Kami-sama.._

Tanpa sadar Haruno Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Kenapa semua kejadian absurd itu terasa begitu nyata?!

_Dan haloo?!_ Perlu diingatkan bahwa dia kini adalah istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Otomatis namanya sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

_Uchiha Sakura._

Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar gila!

Mengingat-ingat mereka berdua kini sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri, keduanya sama-sama terhenyak.

_Glek.._

Sasuke menenggak ludahnya sendiri yang terasa bagaikan menelan batu.

Wajah Sakura memanas mengingat bahwa kini mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Semburat merah menguasai wajah mereka ketika kepala mereka kembali dipenuhi dengan kejadian semalam.

Semua bermula disaat Sakura hampir terjatuh ke dalam kolam renang yang ada di halaman rumah mewah ini, dan Sasuke berusaha menangkapnya sebelum seluruh tubuh indah istrinya menjadi basah kuyup di tengah-tengah malam.

Sebuah penyelamatan yang berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan mesra sembari diselingi kecupan-kecupan basah penuh cinta.

Dan kemudian, kejadian itu berujung ditempat tidur dengan adegan "_X rated_" tentunya.

_Oh... Last night was really an awesome night for both of them.._

Karena itulah, kini keduanya kedapatan tidur bersama tanpa memakai sepotong pakaian pun.

Semua karena mereka berdua semalam sudah..

Di tempatnya Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh indah wanita disampingnya sampai dia tertidur lagi. Begitupun dengan Sakura, dia harus berhenti berpikir kalau tiba-tiba saja dia melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti membenamkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat lelaki disampingnya itu misalnya.

_Ugh, dasar hormon sialan.._

Sasuke kemudian berdehem pelan, memecah suasana canggung yang sedari tadi tercipta diantara keduanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

_"Um.. I got the bathroom."_

"Um.. Aku juga."

Tak perlu menghitung satu sampai tiga keduanya sudah bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur yang penuh dengan kenangan akan kejadian semalam itu. Saling melirikpun tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke bergerak menuju ke kamar tamu yang terletak persis di sebelah kamar mereka. Sedangkan Sakura tergopoh-gopoh menjebloskan dirinya kedalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

Menyalakan _shower_, dan membiarkan air dingin yang mengguyur tubuh mereka mengambil alih perasaan keduanya yang campur aduk.

Berharap semua kejadian tak masuk akal ini pergi dan hanyut seiring dengan aliran air di bawah kaki mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meraih benda putih yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tengah rumahnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak-gerak di atas layar _iPhone_ keluaran terbaru itu. Menghela napas panjang sebelumnya, Sasuke menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya.

Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ada seseorang yang menjawab di seberang sana.

Tut.. Tut.. tut..

"Oi, _TEME!_ Darimana saja kau?! Hah.. Mentang-mentang baru menikah lalu kau melupakan sahabatmu yang tampan ini, eh? Eh iya, _teme_? Ceritakan padaku tentang bulan madumu dengan Sakura-_chan_! Hehehe.. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat hebat, teme! Sakura-_chan_ juga pasti sangat puas denganmu. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalian berdu-"

"_Dobe_.." sahut Sasuke dingin. Telinganya sudah benar-benar panas dengan ocehan Naruto yang menggebu-gebu tentang bulan madunya bersama-_ehem_-, istrinya. Padahal baru detik pertama dia mengangkat telepon, tapi kenapa dia sanggup berbicara sebanyak ini disertai volume yang melengking seperti itu?

Dasar otak mesum.

"Kenapa sih _teme_? Aku kan penasaran! Siapa tahu kau bisa mengajariku sebelum aku menikah dengan Hinata. Benar, bukan?" sang sumber suara diseberang sana memang cari gara-gara dengan Sasuke.

Lihat saja perempatan yang sudah tercipta di dahinya yang mulus itu.

"Hn."

"Oi_, tem_-"

Kemudian secara sepihak Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tadi.

Dia memijat pelipisnya perlahan.

Semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya sudah dijawab oleh Naruto tadi hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Awalnya dia berharap agar Naruto berkata bahwa dia sudah terlambat ke sekolah kaarena pelajaran sudah dimulai.

Atau hal yang lain.

Apa saja, asal jangan tentang hal itu. Hal yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Ternyata dia salah.

Naruto sendiri ikut-ikut terbawa oleh dunia yang entah ada dimensi berapa ini. Temannya yang bodoh itu juga percaya bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan Sakura.

Menikah.

Ternyata dunia ini dan pengikut-pengikutnya sudah semakin gila mempermainkan dirinya dan Sakura.

_Jangan bilang kalau.._

Telepon genggam Sasuke kembali berdering. Nama yang tertera di layar benda mahal itu adalah orang yang ingin dihubungi Sasuke barusan. Baru saja dia memikirkannya dan sekarang dia malah dihubungi secara langsung. Kembali jemarinya bergerak membentuk garis horizontal di LCD _iPhone_nya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_! Kemana saja kau, sayang? Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir." suara wanita diseberang sana terdengar khawatir. Kembali Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Diam-diam berharap bahwa orang yang berbicara dengannya saat ini tidak ikut terjerumus kedalam kegilaan yang baru saja dia sadari sekitar sejam yang lalu ini.

"_I'm okay_, Kaa-_san_. _Don't worry about it._" Sasuke menjawab dengan perasaan lega.

Dia yakin ibunya tak ikut-ikutan seperti halnya Naruto. Sahabatnya itu pasti hanya berasumsi yang tidak-tidak.

Begitupun dia dan Sakura.

Mereka berdua pasti hanya terbawa suasana pesta semalam sehingga terbangun dengan kondisi yang oh-sangat-menggairahkan seperti tadi pagi.

Dan pasti ada alasan dibalik bayangan-bayangan itu. Hm, Mereka pasti sudah dicuci otaknya oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Entah siapa orangnya.

_Dan cincin ini.._

Pasti ada penjelasan logis kenapa sepasang cincin sederhana nan indah itu bisa ada di jari manis keduanya. Sekali lagi ini pasti karena ulah seseorang.

Sungguh otak jenius seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah memikirkan semuanya sampai ke akar-akar. Dia berusaha berpikir positif tentang semua kejadian ini.

Moga saja..

"-Suke-_kun_? Kau mendengar Kaa-_san_ tidak?" suara diseberang menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikiran dan ide-ide yang sedaritadi bergerilya dalam otak dan benaknya.

"Hn."

"Kau ini.. Tadi Kaa-_san_ bertanya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_.. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_chan_, eh? Apakah menantu Kaa-_san_ yang cantik itu baik-baik saja? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja, kan?" suara keibuan diseberang terdengar antusias dan khawatir.

**Jleb..!**

Seakan ada pisau transparan yang menusuk Sasuke dari belakang.

Oh.. Tidak.

_This is real.._

Sekali lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengeluh frustasi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang perempuan berambut merah muda baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamar mewah bernuansa minimalis. Berbalutkan jubah mandi putih polos, dia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke tengah-tengah ruangan besar itu. Rambutnya yang masih basah mengakibatkan tetesan-tetesan air mengalir di wajahnya yang putih merona. Wajahnya cemberut menandakan bahwa dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_nya sekarang.

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja rias yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Berhenti tepat di depan benda besar itu, dia menatap lamat-lamat wajah cantiknya yang terpantul di cermin. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya kini terlihat begitu berbeda.

Dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti gadis ABG yang selalu menatap penuh damba foto aktor-aktor tampan pujaan mereka. Tidak lagi terlihat seperti gadis yang berbinar-binar matanya disaat melihat baju-baju lucu terpajang di _mall_.

Tetapi dia terlihat..

Entahlah, dewasa lebih tepatnya.

Mungkin karena kini dia telah menjadi seorang istri dari seorang lelaki yang sah. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa marah dan tak terima dengan keadaan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hah?

Enam tahun penuh cinta itu seakan menguap begitu saja. Dia juga yakin Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Bahwa pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Dia memang menikmati semua kehangatan cinta yang dia miliki bersama dengan Sasuke dalam waktu yang lama itu, tapi semua itu seperti bukan dirinya yang menjalani.

Atau, apakah jangan-jangan dia dan Sasuke memiliki dua kepribadian?

_Tidak.. Tidak.._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Itu pemikiran yang benar-benar bodoh.

Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Setega itukah takdir mempermainkan dirinya hingga seperti ini?

Baru saja Sakura merasa bahagia karena hasil kerjaannya sebagai panitia acara ulang tahun sekolahnya dipuji, tiba-tiba dia bangun tidur dan mendapati dirinya kini sudah menyandang gelar nyonya Uchiha.

Padahal seingatnya, dulu dia ingin disaat umurnya seperti sekarang ini seharusnya dia masih berusaha meniti karir. Tapi memang benar sih, sekarang dia adalah wanita karir yang sukses karena bekerja dengan jabatan strategis di salah satu perusahaan terbaik di Jepang.

Segalanya terlihat begitu sempurna.

_Tapi kenapa harus dengan si pantat ayam itu?!_ Sakura menggeram di tempatnya berdiri.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Getaran telepon genggam di atas meja rias itu menyadarkan Sakura dari gelutan pikirannya.

**Tenten**

**81xxxxxxx**

**Calling...**

Secepat kilat Sakura meraih benda silver itu dan menempelkan ditelinganya.

Ini kesempatan bagus. Dia harus membicarakan semua kejadian gila ini dengan Tenten. Siapa tahu sahabatnya seja bangku SMA itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya. Dan semoga saja, dia tidak ikut-ikutan percaya kalau Sakura telah menikah sekarang.

"_Moshi-moshi.._"

"Sakura! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _forehead_!" suara disana menyapa dengan riang.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini tengah tersenyum di cermin. Dia juga sangat merindukan celotehan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu lama tak bertemu dengan Tenten.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Tenten! Hm.. Apa boleh ku jawab kalau kabarku sangat buruk sekarang?" Keluh Sakura.

Dia memang benar-benar merasa sangat buruk sekarang.

"Buruk kenapa? Kau sakit? Atau.. Jangan bilang kalau kau hamil?! Kami-sama.. Setahuku kau baru menikah dengan Sasuke selama dua minggu. Sasuke hebat juga ternyata ya, hihihi.. Eh, tapi kau juga hebat, kok! Kalian berdua sama-sama hebat! Ha.. Ha.. Ha..!" terdengar suara Tenten yang kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ditempatnya, wajah Sakura memanas.

Hamil?! Memikirkannya saja tidak.

Apalagi dengan Sasuke? Tidak akan.

Dia memang sial. Buktinya Tenten juga tahu kalau kini dia sudah menikah dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ini bukan mimpi.

Sialan.

"Apa maksudmu, heh? A-aku sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu!" Sakura salah tingkah sendiri menjawabnya.

"_Go-gomen forehead_.. Habis kau hilang kabar sih! Memang benar kata orangtuaku. Orang yang baru menikah itu selalu merasa bahwa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Sepertinya kasus itu terjadi padamu juga, _forehead_. Hehehe.. Tapi aku turut bahagia denganmu, Sakura. Tak kusangka sahabatku sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah _The Most Wanted Man In Japan : Uchiha Sasuke._ Wah.. Kalian berdua benar-benar serasi, Sakura." cerocos Tenten tanpa henti.

Dan_ Bla.. Bla.. Bla.._

Tak menyadari bahwa kini lawan bicaranya tengah menatap kosong cermin didepannya.

Percakapan itu berlangsung cukup lama meskipun hanya didominasi oleh Tenten. Sesekali Sakura hanya membalas ocehannya sesekali dengan ucapan-ucapan singkat tak bermakna. Bagaimana bisa dia berkonsentrasi kalau kini pikirannya tengah tertuju dengan kenyataan yang kini duduk manis dihadapannya.

Telinganya penuh dengan berbagai pujian dari Tenten tentang betapa serasinya mereka berdua. Ingin sekali dia berteriak kalau yang dibicarakan Tenten itu bukan dirinya, melainkan orang lain. Ingin sekali dia berkata bahwa pagi ini dia terbangun tiba-tiba dan mendapati dirinya berada satu tempat tidur dengan orang paling ingin dia hindari. Sungguh ia ingin berkata bahwa semua ini tidak nyata.

Tapi pasti, Tenten pasti akan menganggapnya gila kalau dia mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal dalam benaknya.

Percakapan itu berhenti setelah sebelumnya Tenten menyampaikan puluhan nasihat bahwa Sakura haruslah menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu menatap telepon genggamnya lesu sesaat setelah pembicaraannya dengan Tenten selesai.

Terdengar pintu kamar terbuka.

Sakura terperanjat di tempatnya berdiri. Dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia masih menggunakan jubah mandinya. Tangannya otomatis bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mata _emerald_nya membelalak lebar. Mulutnya mengap-mengap tanpa suara.

Sosok di ambang pintu hanya menatapnya dingin sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"_We need to talk._" ujarnya singkat.

"I-iya.."

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti sejenak di ambang pintu.

Tanpa membalikkan punggung, dia berkata.

"Sebelumnya kau jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku juga tertarik melihat tubuhmu yang rata itu. _None of my type._"

Kemudian dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menganga.

Rata?!

"Hei! Dasar pantat ayam sialan!" serunya setelah Sasuke pergi.

Tak menyadari bahwa di tempatnya Sasuke tengah menyeringai entah kenapa.

Masih terasa di benaknya bahwa dia sempat tertegun melihat Sakura yang hanya berbalutkan jubah mandi. Wajahnya yang polos tanpa _make-up _terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Tidak.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, dia berusaha keras mengenyahkan pikiran bodoh itu dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sudah tampil kasual dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Awalnya dia sempat bingung tentang bagaimana dia akan berpakaian nantinya. Tapi toh, dirinya kembali diingatkan dengan statusnya sekarang.

Sepasang suami istri sudah pasti tinggal bersama, dengan kata lain seluruh barang yang dia miliki juga pasti ada di rumah Sasuke, bukan? Oh, lebih tepatnya rumah mereka berdua.

Dan, _bingo!_

Tebakannya benar.

Seluruh pakaiannya sudah tertata rapi dalam ruangan spesial untuk berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mereka berdua. Bukan hanya pakaian, seluruh koleksi sepatu, tas, sandal kesayangannya semua komplit dalam situ. Sakura bernapas lega mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Yah, setidaknya dia tak perlu seharian menggunakan jubah mandi.

Mengenakan _sweater_ putih dan celana selutut, Sakura bergerak menuruni tangga. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ruang keluarga yang berada tepat ditengah lantai bawah. Ruangan bernuansa putih dan hitam dengan berbagai perlengkapan mewahnya itu merupakan salah satu ruangan favorit Sakura.

_Eh?_

Jangan tanya kenapa dia begitu paham dengan seluk beluk rumah ini.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu kini menarik napas panjang setelah matanya melihat sesosok makhluk yang mungkin tak bercela tengah duduk di sofa empuk berwarna putih.

Pandangan lelaki itu fokus terhadap _gadget_ di genggaman tangannya. Ekspresinya datar, tak melambangkan suatu apapun. Jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak menyentuh layar benda canggih itu.

Sepertinya dia belum menyadari kehadiran sang istri yang tengah menatapnya sedari tadi sampai pada akhirnya Sakura berdehem pelan.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk ke arah sumber suara. _Onyx_ kelamnya seakan berusaha menenggelamkan seluruh jiwa Sakura kedalamnya. Selanjutnya dia hanya meggerakkan kepalanya, memberi tanda agar Sakura duduk di sofa tepat di hadapannya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi terhipnotis pemandangan indah itu langsung sadar dan secepat kilat merubah raut wajahnya.

Mengangkat dagunya angkuh, dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di tempat yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang betapa karismatiknya seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat diam dengan memberikan ekspresi sinis yang tak ada duanya.

"Kita harus mencari jalan keluar tentang hal tak masuk akal ini, Sasuke." Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian meletakkan _tablet_nya dan memandang lurus ke arah Sakura.

_"How?"_

"Itulah yang sedang kupikirkan. Jangankan solusinya, ada apa dibalik semua ini saja aku tak tahu." raut depresi terpampang samar di wajah cantik Sakura.

"_Trust me, I don't even wanna to be close with you._ Apalagi menikah, secuil pun tidak ada dalam benakku." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

"Kau pikir kau saja, eh? Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu? Hanya wanita gila yang mau melakukan hal sebodoh itu." ejek Sakura.

Sekarang dia benar-benar _illfeel_ dengan lelaki yang sangat sok didepannya.

"Kalau itu logikamu, sama saja kau berkata bahwa semua wanita di dunia ini gila." Lelaki itu kini menjawab tantangan Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"..Atau mungkin logikamu harus diganti. Bukan wanita-wanita itu yang gila. Tapi kau yang tak normal." sambungnya lagi.

"Apa?! Cih, sombong sekali.. Yang bisa kau sombongkan hanya tampang dan kekayaanmu saja. Hm, dan seringaianmu yang menyebalkan itu juga! Bukan begitu, Uchiha-_sama_?"

Kini Sakura sudah sedikit berhasil memancing kemarahan Sasuke.

Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau harus memasang ekspresi berlebihan.

Dai hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapi ejekan lawan bicaranya.

"_Oh, ya?_ Seingatku kau pernah mengatakan saat kita berbulan madu bahwa kau mencintai apapun yang ada diriku. _The way I am._" ujar Sasuke tenang dengan seringaian yang masih terpampang dibibirnya.

Sakura terperanjat mendengarnya barusan.

Tentu saja dia ingat semua itu.

Tapi-_hei!_ Mereka berdua tidak sadar di saat itu!

Tidak. Dia tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

Berikutnya wanita muda itu memasang senyum termanisnya. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis bingung.

Tak mempan, eh?

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Sasuke. Dan aku yakin kau juga pasti ingat disaat kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku._ Oh.. So romantic."_ Sakura kini tengah tersenyum lebar dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada saat mengatakan dua kata terakhir dengan nada yang berlebihan.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan kalimat _nonsense_ seperti itu saat bulan madu mereka yang indah di Paris. Dia ingat dia mengatakan kalimat itu saat keduanya tengah menapaki indahnya jalanan di sekitar menara Eiffel kala senja. Entah kenapa disaat itu setiap inci tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu dahsyatnya pada Sakura.

Tapi kini tidak sama sekali.

"_That's correct._ Dan setelah kau langsung menciumku bukan, Sakura? Tak kusangka kau begitu terbawa suasana."

Wajah Sakura memanas.

Dasar, pantat ayam!

_"Oh.. And I remember our best moment after that kiss.."_

Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya. Membiarkan Sakura meresapi dan mengingat tiap penggalan kisah bulan madu mereka.

Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat melihat mata _emerald_ Sakura kini tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sasuke yakin Sakura tak ingin dirinya melanjutkan pembicaraannya barusan.

_Not as that easy, Sakura.._

Sasuke masih ingin menggoda perempuan dihadapannya ini habis-habisan. Ini suatu hiburan tersendiri yang menyenangkan untuknya.

_"Our great love making in room 1008. Remember, dear?"_ tandas Sasuke dengan suara yang rendah dan menggoda. Membuat Sakura merinding.

"SASUKE!" Sakura menjerit mendengar Sasuke menghabiskan perkataanya.

Wajah putihnya kini merona sempurna. Dia benar-benar malu mengingat semua itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke sesantai itu disaat mengungkit-ungkit _one of the best night for them_?

_Full night of love in Paris._

Di tepatnya Sasuke masih belum menghilangkan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau dia adalah seorang Uchiha?

Lelaki itu tengah menatap Sakura yang menurutnya benar-benar kelihatan lucu saat salah tingkah. Membuatnya ingin mendekat dan mengecup pipi istrinya yang merona karena malu.

Seketika seringaiannya hilang berkat pikiran bodoh yang tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya barusan.

Bersamaan dengan itu kini Sakura sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena kejadian tadi.

Mereka berdua harus berbicara serius sekarang. Mereka sudah dewasa. Tak ada gunanya saling mengejek dan meributkan hal-hal yang tak perlu untuk sekarang ini.

Setidaknya hal itulah yang mereka pikirkan di saat ini. Sasuke berdehem dan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Mengenai penyebab dan solusinya bisa kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang, kita harus memikirkan bagaimana kita harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi seperti ini." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Maksudmu kita harus bertindak layaknya sepasang suami dan istri, begitu?"

_"Kind of."_

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak mau. Sekalipun tidak." ujar Sakura tegas. Mana mau dia bertingkah seperti itu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi.

_Dia ini sebenarnya benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura berlagak tolol? _Batin Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak sudi bertingkah seperti suami dan istrinya denganmu. _Just think about it_, apa perkataan orang tua kita kalau tahu baru dua minggu menikah, anak beserta menantu mereka sudah bertingkah layaknya orang tak kenal?"

Sakura terdiam.

Semua perkataan Sasuke memang benar. Bisa-bisa ibu dan ayahnya stroke melihat putri semata wayangnya sudah tak lagi nyaman dengan pernikahannya yang baru berumur dua minggu.

Dia masih ingat air mata ibunya disaat hari pernikahan mereka berdua, meminta agar Sakura haruslah menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Sungguh dia tak ingin sekalipun mengecewakan orang yang begitu berjasa dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi ingat! Kita bertingkah seperti itu hanya di depan orang tua dan orang-orang yang kita kenal. Ketika hanya kita berdua, jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhku. Mendekatpun tak boleh. Bagaimana? _Deal?_"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar persyaratan yang sangat sejalan dengan pikirannya. Lebih baik dia menjauh dari wanita galak seperti Sakura.

_"Deal."_

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued**.**

.

.

.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ,

Aku aja kurang puas dengan chapter yang rasanya seperti filler (iya kan?)

Tak apalah, anggap aja kisah-kisah kecil diantara mereka berdua :) well,

Thanks for reading

Please give me some reviews! :D


End file.
